Criss Maroon
About Gender: Female Age: 21 Species: Hedgehog/Porcupine R. Interest: Single, though is looking. Alignment: Good/Neutral Family Cross Maroon -(Younger twin brother) Father: Mother: Appearance (She wears a red short-sleeved shirt, with a longer black one underneath. She wears cowboy pants that has a red heart on it. She wears black fingerless gloves with a hole cut into the top. She also wears a choker with her name on it. The bottom of the black shirt has what looks to be a x, with one of the lines cut off by the other one. The shirt cuts off just above her belly button. When she was younger, Criss wore a red coat, Black pants, and no gloves, as well as black and red heels with black fuzz. She also had no bangs.) Criss, like her brother Cross, has a white muzzle with a lack of fuzz on either side. This coloring extending to the inside of her ears, and the front of her torso. However, this coloring extends nowhere else. The rest of her body is covered in gray fur, with black markings running down her quills and bangs; these same markings are on her muzzle, and run down her ankles and legs in a circular position. Her quills are styled into hair, with a large bang covering her right eye. Criss' eyes are colored orange, her sclera being white and her pupils being black. Criss, being as physically active as she is, is fit and possesses a curvy physique. If you pay close enough attention, you can note that one of her canines sometimes poke out from under her lip. When she was younger, Criss had a more lean body shape. Her hair was set differently and she didn't have a bang on her head. Criss wears a black long sleeved shirt on top of her upper body, with a short sleeved red one on top of that. The red shirt has a black x decorating it, with one half of the 'x' cut in half by the other. She wears a pair of black pants with a red heart on one of the pockets, and a grey belt holster attached. Criss is also fond of wearing a black choker, with her name written on it. She does not wear gloves. Criss wears a pair of heeled boots, and is quite capable in them. Personality She has a curious nature, sometimes going off looking for anything that peaks her interest. She also has a love for the piano and actually has a bit of a talent in doing so, however she's afraid of hurting her finger like she did when she was twelve and hasn't touched one since. Skills Powers Abilities Relationships Friends Cross Maroon: Her younger brother. Cross plays the role of the overprotective sibling well, and often has to drag Criss out of a situation she may have gotten herself stuck in. Trivia She's actually had two redesigns, the final one being her current look. After some experimenting, she's found that she is bisexual. She prefers both evenly. And in case you didn't get it, Criss-Cross. like an X. She was once a member of an extremely old team of mine. Dubbed 'Team Crisis'... Category:Females Category:Neutral Category:Hybrids Category:Elemental Abilities